In the Dark
by lemonorangelemon
Summary: Sveta gets a little frisky. Matthew/Sveta oneshot. lemon.


Matthew always wondered what it would be like to feel her. Under him. And so when he turned off the light and she started wandering towards him, the sound of fabric dropping to the floor pounding in his eardrums, his emotions ran wild.

Once they were close enough to touch he pressed his lips to hers, tracing around her furry mouth with his tongue. She snaked her arm around his back and lowered it dangerously, smirking to herself but never breaking the kiss. It felt so surreal to him.

And soon they both found themselves on the plush bed, her body lingering over his own, exposed skin touching bare chest. Her breath was hot against his mouth, his hands running along her body -

* * *

><p>He woke up panting, with a growing sensation in between his thighs. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he heaved a huge sigh and relaxed back onto his pillow. He turned his head to look at his sleeping girlfriend's form, her brows just visibly furrowed together, mouth slightly open as she breathed in and out.<p>

She looked adorable.

Scowling to himself, he decided he needed to get something done. He was the leader, after all. Anything that needed to be done, needed to be done by him.

Except there was nothing to be done, he concluded as he glanced around the small room of the inn. _Besides her, _his mind scolded.

He smacked his head and got out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her. His nether regions were tickled by the denim of his jeans and he was about to growl before he realized he would've woken Sveta up. He hung his head low, sliding his feet into the bathroom to take a pre-morning shower.

Matthew dropped his jeans, his boxers after, fully naked now since he took off his shirt the night prior. He stepped into the tub, adjusting the water faucet so that when it was turned on it wouldn't scald or freeze him. Though, he had to admit, a cold shower wouldn't be such a bad thing now…

Gah, how he wished Sveta weren't so fucking hot. Why could he only think about her…and her body? They hadn't even gotten to the making-out point yet in their relationship - so why was he having so much trouble repressing his horniness? He'd never been like this before, not even with Karis. Well, part of that was because they were both only 11 and were experimenting, not to mention neither had hit puberty at that time. But Sveta…she made his head spin with excitement and ecstasy, filled his head with lust.

But he loved her, too. Their relationship, as viewed by him, wasn't just lust or want. It was based on real emotions, need. He _needed _her, and she constantly convinced him that she _needed _him. He loved waking up to her during the mornings they spent at the inns when the others were in their own rooms. He loved arguing with the others until this was made possible. He loved seeing her bright green eyes light up when she thought of a new idea. But most of all, he just loved _her. _Everything about her.

As more random thoughts passed through his mind - wondering what the others were doing, if they were still asleep - he couldn't even hear the bathroom door creak or his girlfriend's padded feet moving swiftly across the tile. He couldn't hear her as she discarded her robe or as she pulled the curtain away from the edge of the tub so she could step in. But he could feel when she placed her paw on the back of his shoulder, the fur now wet and his mind now fully alert.

"Sveta, ah," he murmured as her body pressed up against his, her drenched chest against his back. Sveta giggled and leaned her head over his shoulder, purple hair draped over his front, out of its braids and flowing in the stream of water. A trail of kisses was placed around his neck and Matthew groaned, tilting his head back ever-so-slightly. He slowly turned around when she brought herself away from him. Ignoring most of the lustful sensations he moved in for a kiss but was stopped by Sveta's claw. She giggled playfully again and he opened his eyes, staring into hers.

"Not yet."

And she gracefully hopped out of the bathtub, leaving a dumbstruck Matthew.

Once he regained his senses, he put his hands to his head. _What the hell? What a fucking tease, _he thought as an agitating feeling rose from between his thighs again. What was he supposed to do? Did that mean that she wanted to play? Hard-to-get, maybe? Hide-and-seek?

He heaved an exasperated sigh and stopped the water, wringing out his hair, and stepped out. He retrieved a towel and rubbed his hair before lazily wrapping it around his waist, tying it at the end so it wouldn't fall off. Not yet, anyway. Slowly, he turned the knob and walked out into the room. He immediately gasped as he realized it was pitch-black as soon as the bathroom light was turned off. As he made his first steps into the room he couldn't even tell where the bathroom was anymore so he could turn on the light. He tripped over his own feet a few times while fumbling about the room, feeling his way for the curtains - they had to be pulled shut, so he would try to yank them open again.

Then his hand landed on something warm, soft, and fuzzy. Maybe even a little bit wet.

That's not the curtain.

Another small giggle was heard and Matthew blushed as he realized what he was touching, retracting his hand incase she didn't like it. _But she's giggling. Of course she likes it. _He mentally slapped himself.

"I am able to see in the dark," she whispered. Suddenly she looked up towards him and her green eyes illuminated the space in front of them, Matthew's face now visible. She could see his blush clearly. Another giggle.

"Sveta, what-what do you want?" he hesitated. Did she really want to…?

"You know what I want," she said seductively, getting up from the bed and throwing her arms around Matthew, kissing him roughly on the mouth. Her hands traveled from his neck to his mid-back while his remained at his side, still unsure. His conscience got the better of him and he pulled away, yet longingly.

"Do…do you really want to do this?" he asked unsurely, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. It felt so hot, but whether it was from the hot water of the shower or his own sweat he wasn't too sure. There was no doubting that Sveta made him sweat, though.

She wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck again, kissing it softly this time. "Matthew, I trust you." She pulled away and looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes. "And I love you."

Just hearing those three last little words made his heart pound even more and he grinned, flashing his white teeth. "I love you, too." And he closed the space between them, kissing her sweetly but she turned it fierce, moving her hands again.

Matthew pulled away again and picked her up bridal style only to set her back down on the bed and climb on top of her, finding her mouth once more and merging his lips with hers. His hands traveled down to her stomach, avoiding sensitive areas yet, running along her damp fur, hearing her deep exhales of breath.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way. All she knew was that she couldn't hold back any longer, and whenever she was with Matthew she felt…good. Really good. And she wanted to show him just how good he made her feel.

But he was going so slow right now. He was driving her crazy. She took his hands and moved them upwards, towards her chest. Matthew pulled away once more and looked into her eyes, catching a sense of longing.

"You…do not hold back…please." She whispered the last word, as if begging. It roused him. She _wanted _him to treat her like an animal. He ignored the irony that his mind kept pointing out to him and kissed her again, grabbing her breasts with his hands at last. Sveta let out a soft moan and Matthew grunted, his member hardening more. She gasped as she felt it touch her leg and she used part of her Beastform strength to roll him over so she was on top of him now. It took a few moments for her to calm down. Matthew lay underneath her, wide-eyed.

"That was _sexy_," he stated, returning his hands to their respective positions, kissing her forcefully. Sveta smiled into the kiss. He thought she was sexy. "Your fur is so smooth…" he trailed once they pulled away. He ran his hands along her body, trailing low and high, hearing her sigh. She wanted more.

Now she ran her hands along his body, feeling his bare skin for one of the first times. It made her tingle with anticipation. As her hands traveled lower, they hit cloth. She scowled down at the towel, then up at him. He laughed nervously, then nodded. She tore it off and scattered the remains onto the floor, staring at what was underneath it and blushing. She'd never been this close before.

Matthew's manhood throbbed before her, begging for release. Still blushing, she wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd heard about stuff like this, though, and decided to act on a whim. She slowly brought her hand to it, stroking it with her paw. He groaned, the soft padding massaging him, the light fur tickling it.

"Sveta…" he groaned again, bucking his hips as she very slowly brought her mouth up to his member, exhaling on the tip. With an unsure deep breath, she brought her mouth over top of it, moving her tongue along the shaft as she moved her mouth up and down, hearing his moans. She blushed with every one she heard. So she was doing it right.

Soon she tingled with more anticipation as she pulled away when Matthew told her he was about to come. He groaned more loudly and she concluded to herself that she was a good tease, and to keep this trick up her sleeve for the next time.

Then she blushed brighter. Next time. As in this wouldn't be the only time.

"Ugh…Sveta." Matthew's groans brought her back into reality and she looked back at him, a mischievous smirk on her face. She kissed him hard and was thoroughly surprised when he took the initiative to roll her over this time, him over top of her once more.

With one hand holding her shoulder, he moved the other hand dangerously low, pausing for a moment to hear her sigh, then in between her thighs, hearing her gasp sharply. She was so wet, he noticed as he moved his fingers along her region. There was hardly any fur at all, the region being so bare that none of his fingers were pricked by a strand of hair. With sharp intakes of breath from Sveta, he plunged his finger into her, wiggling it around, feeling her walls close and open around it. She gasped as his thumb pressed up against her clitoris, sending jolts throughout her body. Moments after, her walls started to close up against his finger and, feeling a bit devious, Matthew pulled his finger out and his thumb away, hearing her moan exasperatedly. Once her eyes opened she saw him licking his fingers. _Oh, gods._

"Matthew," she whispered, tired of the appetizers and ready for the main course. She wanted to give herself to him. All of her, it was his.

The look on her face gave him all the permission he needed and he readied his member, steadying it in front of her wet entrance. As he pushed in they both groaned loudly and after a few short thrusts Matthew heard something pop. So even beastmen had hymens. Even so, he watched her expression and when it changed from painful to longing he entered her again, slowly thrusting at first.

"F-fas…" she wasn't able to get the word out, so wrapped up in ecstasy. But he knew what she meant. He began to quicken the pace, grabbing onto the headboard behind her for support. He groaned.

After several moments Sveta started to moan louder and louder. This is what it felt like, she understood. Matthew groaned as well as her walls closed in around him, exciting him further until he finally burst, spilling into her. Sveta cried out, feeling his warm insides travel into her.

* * *

><p>In the dark they both lay, hands clasped together while his other hand rested on her growing stomach, awaiting the miracle that would come nine long months later.<p>

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em> i was so surprised to see that nobody had written this yet!


End file.
